My first Love
by Edwards-baby-girl18
Summary: It's Bella's Birthday. She is turning seventeen and Edward is also seventeen. Edward and Bella knew each other for three years. But she doesn't like gift and people buying her stuff. So Edward Decides to do something! What will it be?
1. My Birthday

_my first love_

DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's Bella's Birthday. She is turning seventeen and Edward is also seventeen. Edward and Bella knew each other for three years. Edward wanted to get her something but she doesn't like gift and people buying her stuff. So Edward Decides to find something to do instead.

I woke up early then I normally do and got ready for school. I was trying to forget today was my birthday.

I wish I could stay home. But my Dad wont let me miss school. I know Alice she would have gotten me something. Edward will probably find something for me that was his mothers or just find something for us to do.

I walked down stairs thinking Charlie had already gone to work. But he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

" Hi dad" Bella said

" Oh hi there Bella. Do you want some pancakes?"

" No thanks I'm not hungry. I will grab something before I leave."

" Kay...just as long as you eat."

" I will dad." Charlie walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back in caring 3 boxes.

" Whats that." I asked

" These are yours. One is from me and the other two are from you mother."

" Oh...Do you want me to open them know?"

" Yea."

Bella open her moms gifts first. It was a laptop with printer and all. Then she opened her dads gift it was a cell phone. I didn't know what to say. So I said the only thing that came to mind. " Thank you dad But you guys didn't have to get me anything."

" Bella...we alway get you something for you birthday."

" I know."

I looked at the clock and still had a few minutes before I had to leave. So I grabbed a breakfast bar and said bye to Charlie. I grabbed my jacket, backpack and key. Then I got into my truck and started the truck and poled away from the carve.

When Igot to school Edward and Alice was waiting for me. I get to turn off the truck before Edward opened the door for me. Edward reached over the steering wheel and turned of the truck. Edward then helped me out of the truck. When I was out of the truck Edward gave me a kiss and a hug. Alice ran over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek Alice was singing happy birthday.

Alice handed Bella her gift. I told her not to get me anything but did she listen. No thats Alice for yea.

" Alice I told you not to get me anything."

" I know but I had to it's your birthday. so open it please. "

" It's from Jasper and me"

" ok...I will open to make you happy."

I opened Alice's gift, There was a couple of sketchbook, art Pericles, paint, and a camera. I like to draw and take pictures. ( yes... i made her a photographer and a artist.) Sense Edward broke my other one because he was mad at me for taking pictures of him. He said that it was an accidentally.

" Thank you Alice. But you still didn't have to get me anything."

" I know but you will be needing the stuff really soon. So I just figured I would get them for you."

" Thank you again Alice." I turd to Edward. But he just was standing there had a weired expression on his face like he dose when they are having a decision with out talking.

" Edward are you ready to take me to class?"

" Yea lets go."

EPOV

Today was Bella's birthday. I was going to get her something but she don't like presents so I just planed a day in the meadow and she was going to spend the night with me.

When I seen Bella pull in to the parking lot. I couldn't wait to see her so I walked to her truck and opened the door before she could turn off the engine. I reached over and turned it of for her and help her out of the truck. When she was finely out of the truck I kissed her and hugged her.

Just then Alice ran over and gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alice started singing happy birthday to her but only loud enough for us to her. Bella would not like it if everybody new it was her birthday. She handed Bella her gift. It was from her and Jasper, Bella told us not to get her anything but you can't tell Alice that. I could see the look on Bella's face she was not happy that Alice got her something.

Bella opened the gift that Alice handed to her. Her face lite up. At lest Alice got her thing she will need to draw and take pictures. I accidentally broke her other camera. But she think i did it on purpose because i was mad at her for taking to many pictures of me, But I just like it when shes in the picture with me.

" Thank you Alice. But you still didn't have to get me anything."

" I know but you will be needing the stuff really soon. So I just figured I would get them for you."

" Thank you again Alice."

" I told you Alice not to get her anything,"

" I know but its her birthday and your supposes to get presents on your birthday."

" Are you going to call Charlie at lunch?"

" yea...But what are you going to tell Bella?"

" I'll tell Bella you had to go home to get something for your next class"

" Sounds good to me."

Just then Bella turned around looking at me. She must have sensed that I was talking to Alice. She always seemed to know when we were using are minds to talk.

Edward are you ready to take me to class?"

" Yea lets go."

I walked Bella to her first class. Then I went to mine.

The day flew fast it was lunch time. I had to pick Bella up for lunch. . After lunch we have History together. The day flew fast it was lunch time.

BPOV

The first five periods seem to pass by fast. Next thing I know it was lunch time. I walk into the lunchroom looking for Edward and his family. I seen Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper. But where was Alice. I walk over to where Edward and his family where and I sat down by Edward.

" Hey there." I said

" Hey Bella."

" Where is Alice?" I asked

" She had to run home to get something she need for her next class. Why?"

" Nothing I was just wondering where she was thats all."

" oh." I sat down and ate my lunch quietly. After lunch Edward and I walked to history.

The day past fast. I walked out to the parking lot. I stared walking over to my truck when I seen Edward was lining on the back of my truck. when he say me he started walking towards me. when I made it to him he hugged me and kissed me. I didn't know what was going on. Then he started talking.

" Hey there."

" Hey there yourself."

" Bella do you want to go somewhere with me today? If you don't have anything planed?"

" Yes I would love to and No i don't have anything planed."

" Where are we going?"

" To my meadow."

" But I thought you never took anyone there."

" No I don't. But I want to take you there."

" ok...lets go then. I have been wanting to see your meadow."

" okay... But Bella can I drive?"

" Yes you can drive." He open the passenger side door for me and he helped my onto the truck. I sat down and put on my seatbelt. Then he got into the driver seat. We didn't talk. We just stayed silent the hole way there.

When we made it to his meadow. His Favorite place to be. He told me about the meadow but never took me there. He told me to get on his back. So I did. Then Edward started running up a path.

We made it there in 10 minutes. when he put me down I look around me. Edward meadow is so Beautiful. I couldn't say anything. Edward was just staring at me to see what my reactions was. All I could say is " Edward this place is so beautiful." T

" I'm glad you like it.

" Oh...Thank you Edward for bringing me here."

" Bella I always wanted to bring you here and Bella know that you seen the meadow its are place."

I couldn't find any words of how I felt so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. when I came up for air I didn't know how we ended up on the ground. There was a blanket under us. I didn't even see the blanket when I was looking around.

Edward was on top of me just staring at me. Then he said " Bella I love you." I didn't know what to say. this was the first for Edward telling me he loved me.

" Edward I love you to. I always had." He didn't say anything he just kissed me.

Okay people I don't know what I'm doing this is my first fanfic so just bare with me here.

Review and tell me if you like it.


	2. The day with Edward

DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I don't own this birthday song bye _Don McLean._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It seem like the kiss lasted forever before I had to come up for air. when I came up for air we both where panting. We just lade there staring at each other for a view minute. I sat up and then he got off the ground. He walked over to the cooler and grabbed a cupcake and a candle from the cooler. He lit the candle and then walked over to me He haled it out in front of me. Then he started sing to me.

_Title: Birthday Song By: Don McLean _

_If I could say the things I feel, it wouldn't be the same_

_Some things are not spoken of, some things have no name_

_Though the words come hard to me, I'll say them just for you_

_For this is something rare for me this feeling is so new_

_You see I love the way you love me_

_I love the way you smile at me_

_I love the way we live this life we're in_

_Long ago I heard the song that lovers sing to me_

_And through the days with each new phrase I hummed that melody_

_And all along I loved the song but I never learned it through_

_But since the day you came along, I've saved it just for you_

_I don't believe in magic but I do believe in you_

_And when you say you believe in me_

_there's so much magic I can do_

_Now you see me now you don't watch me dive below_

_Deep down in your love lake where the sweet fish come and go_

_And I might sink and I might drown but death don't mean a thing_

_'Cause life continues right or wrong when I play this birthday song_

_I learned from you, and you can't even sing_

_"__ Edward that was __beautiful." His voice was like valve. I never knew he could sing that good. _

_" Thank you Edward."_

_" Anything for you Bella."Edward said_

_" Bella blow out the candle and maKe a wish before all the the wax melts on your cupcake,"_

_" ok.." I blew out my candle and I just hope my wish came true._

_" Bella Alice call Charlie to see if you could have a sleep over tonight at are house. But you will be staying with me tonight."_

_" I'm I allowed to stay." _

_" Yes your allowed."_

_" So what are we going to do tonight?"_

_" I can't tell you what were doing yet you will just have to wait till tonight."_

_" please tell me."_

_" No...Bella it wouldn't be a surprise__if i told you."_

_" ok... Have it your way then."_

_" We have to get going,"_

_" Why do we have to leave know."_

_" You will see when we get to my house."_

_" ok...lets go." As soon as I said that he picked me up and started running to the truck. _

_We made it to the truck then he put me into the passenger seat and he slipped behind the driver side then he started the engine and took off._

When we made it to his house there were ten cars in the driveway. Why are all the cars here? Are they throwing me a party? Alice and Edward know I don't like party's. They must be throwing me a party because I knew some of the cars in the driveway. Mikes car, Ben and Angela, Jessica and Jacob. oh my god Jacob's here this can not be good and why is Jessica here where not friends. she probably came to get back with mike.

_" Bella what are you thinking?"_

_" Nothing really."_

_" Come on Bella please tell me."_

_" Ok...I will tell you."_

_" Thank you."_

_" Well I'm think that it can't be good with Jacob her and that Jessica is only here to get back with mike."_

_" Bella everything will be fine I promise."_

_" How can you be sure everything will be fine?"_

_" Bella I just know. I will be by your side the hole time. I promise."_

_" I will hold you to that."_

_" ok...Then lets go inside."_

_" ok.." _

_Before I could get my door open Edward was there opening my door and lifting me out of the truck. He slowly slided me down to the ground then he lined down and kissed me on the lips. We just stud there for a minute. Then he took my hand and led me up the stairs. Just when we made it to the front door it opened. Alice was standing in the doorway. She ran out of the door gave me a hug and a kiss on the check._

_" Bella you came." Alice said_

_" Well i thought you guys where out for the night."_

_" We will be leaving in a hour and then you to will be alone all night."_

_" Good then lets get this party over soon."_

_" Bella you will have a good time trust me."_

_"Fine lets go in side then."_


	3. Birthday party

_**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bella's birthday party. **_

_**Ok people I know I **_**confused** _**some of you. Yes the Cullen's are vampires. I know that MY GRAMMER and SPELLING is not that good. But i got a new program so it should get better. **_

_**My birthday Party**_

_We walked in to the house. Everybody was in the big hallway. __(more like a ballroom maybe smaller then that.) __It was over decorated. Alice over did it Like she always does. She found some pictures of me. They picture were from a baby up to 16 teen. If she throws me one next year I just know she well use them again but adding a picture when I was seventeen. I just hope I will be like them before my next birthday. I want to be the same age as Edward. _

" _Bella will you come over here and have a seat." Alice said _

" _Yes Alice I will be over in a minute."_

_I walked over to where Alice asked me to sit and I sat down. Alice went to the kitchen to get the cake. When she walked out the cake was really big for how many guests were here. But then again Jacob and some of his friends were here too and they ate like pigs. _

_The cake had pictures of Edward and me from the time we met and to yesterday when we where at my house just having fun. They where pictures that I took. I glanced over where Jacob was standing I could see he didn't like the pictures that were on cake. I knew what he was thinking he wished it was him. Jacob must of know I was looking at him because he look at me and made a little smile. I turn back to watch Alice put the cake in front of me._

" _Time to sing everyone."_

" _Alice you guys don't have to sing Happy Birthday to me."_

" _Yes we do Bella." Before I could say anything else Alice started sing and everybody joined in._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday Dear Bella._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_After they were down singing I blew out the candles and made a wish. This time I wished that I would be a part of this family before my next birthday. If they changed me right before I turned eighteen that would do to. But that will mean that we would have to move right after I was a vampire. Good thing I only have a few months left then Edward and me will be off to college ._


	4. AUTHOR’S NOTE!

...OK PEOPLE I HOPE I CAN UPDATE SOON... I HAVE A NEW BETA N SHE IS LOOKING OVER CHAPTER 4...I NEED A LITTLE HELP N SHE IS GOING TO HELP ME WITH IT ...IT MITE BE TWO WEEKS OR MORE. BUT I HOPE I WILL HAVE IT OUT SOON...I'M SO SORRY ITS TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE AND STUFF BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. PLUS TRYING TO RUN AFTER A 1 YEAR OLD AND WHEN SHE GETS SICK IT NOT FUN I DON'T GET ANY SLEEP... :(

...WELL ANYWAYS JUST WANTED TO LET U GUYS KNOW WHAT GOING ON...HEY I GOT IDEA IF YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY CAN U GUYS REVIEW TO HELP ME A LITTLE BIT... SO I KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT...IT WILL HELP ME GET THE CHAPTER OUT FASTER...LOL...AND IF ANYBODY HAS A STORY THEY WROTE OR WANT ME TO READ SEND ME A MESSAGE...I LUV TO READ...OK OK I GET IT!!I'M OUT I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL BE HAPPY...

P.S. I'M SORRY...I ALSO HAVE A NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON TO BUT I WONT POST THAT FOR AWHILE...I WANT TO MAKE SURE I DON'T GET WRITERS BLOCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY...SO I'M WRITING IT SLOWLY SO I CAN GET THIS STORY DONE...IT WILL BE A COUPLE CHAPTERS A DAY WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT N HAVE MY BETA READ OVER IT N MAKE CHANGES.

THANKS YOU GUYS!!

EDWARDS-BABY-GIRL18


End file.
